


Coming Home

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: Judy brings Nick home to meet her parents.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



Judy had practiced this for the last week, nerves hopping everywhere. Over the phone, her parents had sounded pleased, though she wondered if they were pretending, if they'd forgotten her earlier stories about Nick, if they were hoping she was telling them a funny joke. Judy didn't joke much, and she didn't play pretend.

"It'll be fine," Nick told her, squeezing her paw. "I'm a likeable fox."

"It's that last word they're going to have a problem with."

The long drive home gave her plenty of time to churn over the potential trouble of bringing Nick home to meet her family. She trusted him, not just with her life, but with her heart. Mom and Dad might have a different opinion.

They pulled up to the farmhouse. Judy almost didn't recognize the bunnies playing in the yard as her youngest siblings. Nick smiled at them. "Aw, they're … "

"Don't say the C word."

"I wasn't going to," he said with a touch of annoyance. "I was going to say, they're just as sweet as you."

"No, you weren't."

He opened his mouth and closed it. "No, I wasn't. I was going to say they're cute."

"Nick."

"I'll remember. I'll be on my best behavior. I promise."

Judy sighed and got out, preparing herself for the sudden onrush of small rabbits bowling her over in happiness. "Hi, guys," she said, hugging as many kids as she could.

She heard a few gasps as Nick got out of the car. "Hi," he said, and suddenly Judy became the thin blue pole that half a dozen small rabbits tried to hide behind.

"It's okay, it's okay. This is Nick. He's a friend."

Nick gave her a look, and she gave him one back. "Right. I'm Judy's best friend. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," said a chorus of shy voices.

Judy sighed. "Come on." She led him to the door and knocked. She didn't live her any more. This wasn't her house.

Mom answered, Dad right behind her. "Judy!" Again she was swallowed by hugs as she was dragged indoors. Nick followed, uninvited but making his own welcome.

"Hi," he said as Mom broke the hug enough for Judy to wheeze in a breath.

Immediately, her parents drew back instinctively. Old habits from old times. Judy took a breath, then she took Nick's paw.

"Mom, Dad, this is Nick. My partner." Predators and prey didn't often date, and it was next to impossible to marry. They'd met up with a few other couples with the same issues, who faced the same kinds of problems. They built their own lives, and picked their own words. Judy liked this one.

"Hello, Nick," said her father, and he extended his hand. Nick shook it with the same grifter's grip he'd used to charm any number of willing marks back in the day.

Judy's mother paused another moment, then with a little hesitation, she went to Nick and gave him a hug. She might not be up on the current lingo in the big city, but Mom had always understood her.

"Welcome to the family, Nick."


End file.
